Loving a Killer
by GintheTwin
Summary: Finally someone willing to love Light.


Name:Cara  
Age:17  
Love interest:Light Yagami  
History/Past:Was born in the UK and raised by her mother mother met and married a Japanese man and they move to Japan.  
Likes:Party dresses,concerts,parties,high heels,cigarettes,loud music.  
Dislikes:Boring people  
Appearance:Cara is tall and quite long,curly blonde hair and green a few tattoos, a naval piercing and long nails.  
Personality:Quick-witter but reckless and irresponsible

~Story Start~  
The music blasted,the smell of cigarettes and beer filled the air.I took a puff of my cigarette before putting it out with the heel of my party had been to my taste but since everyone's getting wasted I decided to walk is worrying I can just feel it she is always too protective.  
"What do we have here boys?"I heard behind me I whirled around and saw a gang of guys who looked very drunk.I took a step back and they followed so I decided to make a run for it but today wasn't my day my heel broke and I stumbled and fell into the middle of the guys were so drunk they still followed as they were getting close your brain seemed to shut down.I heard a horn and looked around until my eyes landed on a car heading straight for when nothing happened I opened my eyes which went wide when I took in the scene before guys that had been so clueless were laying in pools of their own blood and the car that had hit them lay on the side of the road the driver was on a cellphone calling 911.'How the heck did that car avoid me but hit those guys' I thought before looking around and saw a boy that looked my age with brown hair and eyes walking away with a black notebook tucked safely in his hand."Wait"I yelled quickly taking off after him.I managed to catch up with him and he turned around when I grabbed his the way his eyes went wide I could tell he was suprised."Thank you I know that you did that but don't worry I won't tell anyone"I said yes while running I had figured it out he was kira there was no other explanation."How did you figure it out!"he asked in shock."Well that wasn't just any ordinary accident because they were close to me and that car was to big to avoid me and them" I said like a genius."Well you can't tell anyone ok and my name is Light Yagami"Light said."I wouldn't dream of it I actually think what your doing is great kira oh by the way i'm Cara"I replied."Good how would you like to help me kill criminals Cara?" he asked."I would love to" I said like a child getting candy and he laughed before he began to speak again."Well I best be going come by my house tommorow" he said before giving me the directions."Ok see you later Light" I said before going I got home my mom and awesome step dad gave me a big hug telling me how worried they were and I told them I was at a store getting got me off the hook as we all had super which was so I went to bed thinking about Light.  
~A few months later~  
Things have been going great me and Light have grown I have killed alot of criminals like killers and other very bad people.I have met Ryuk and he is so awesome but he is even more fun to Light has been getting flirtier I mean he won't leave me alone not that I don't mind it I love it one person I have met that I very much dislike is L I mean no offense but he needs to be more happier not my life has been better ever since I was saved by knows how to make me laugh which some say is hard to do which makes me love him that much anyway back to the story.  
"Give me my apple!" yelled Ryuk as he began to withdraw effects while I just were looking at me like I was a weirdo which I could understand I mean nobody could see Ryuk besides me and Light.  
"Fine you big baby" I said handing him a apple once we were in a empty might be wondering what we're doing in an empty you see this is where Light tells me to do it at so I follow his order.*Munch Munch* snapped me from my thoughts.  
"Ryuk chew quietly cause I need to concentrate" I said before getting to work not even listening to Ryuks a list of the criminals I killed in order I want you to see my killing style read if you dare:  
Takeshi Doi~Shot in the heart  
Akako Fuyu~Hit by a bus  
Tomi Tsubasa~Tryed to rob a bank but had a heart attack  
Zoki Yuudai~Fell down a flight of stairs breaking his neck  
And many more but I will save your eyes from the rest of the list but don't worry these people were I think they deserve it because killing is the worst crime but what I am doing is not what I consider what I am doing is changing the world for the good cause I am so sick of hearing about crimes on much as I would love to rant on I have to head back and inform Light on the progress I made.  
~Light Pov~  
Her smile, her laugh, and her eyes oh how she fills my is this girl I speak of? Well it's my lovely keeps me on my toes constantly never let me down I had a plan to make her mine and it was a candles flickered as I set up the little dinner I had fixed for us to should be arriving sometime soon I asked my mom to watch for her to come here.I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom yell for she is here now time to work my plan.  
~Your Pov~  
One thing I noticed when I walked in Light's house was his mom she was acting out of I forgot about it when I heard footsteps rushing down the there he was in all his glory Light Yagami my hero, and secret crush.  
"Hey Light what's the ru-" I asked before I was dragged to his room not getting to finish my I saw in his room was so sweet he had set up dinner for me.  
"Light what is this for?"I asked stunned not knowing what to really say about green eyes met his brown ones that seemed to widen as I calm myself down I played with my naval piercing that I had gotten a long time ago.  
"Yeah Light why did you do this huh?" asked a voice me or Light didn't want to hear at this moment.  
"Ryuk get out this is to important for you to be here" Light let out a laugh before he flew out the window.  
"If you want to know why I did it look into my eyes and you will find the answer" he said and I did it.I saw love, passion, and last lust emotions I have never seen so bright in someone's eyes.  
"Cara I love you with all my heart please say you love me to" he pleaded and my reckless heart seemed to swell at his love.  
"Oh Light I do love you with all of my heart" I said before I was kissed roughly on the lips but somehow it was sweet as we were getting into the kiss oxygen was much needed and we had to pull away.  
"Cara I have been dying to ask you this but will you be my goddess and rule the new world with me?" he asked still panting.I smiled while blushing.  
"I thought you would never ask and yes I would love to" I replied hugging him.  
"Oh and Cara?"  
"Yes Light?"  
"My mom and Ryuk were in on this plan"  
"WHAT"


End file.
